My Confession
by SpicySugar
Summary: Draco has lasted six and a half years lording himself over the “Mudblood” Granger. What has happened now that has made things suddenly… change? AU. A bit OOC. Oneshot. Plot bunny. Songfic.


AN: I know, everyone hates these annoying things, but I feel like, in this case, it's an absolute necessity.

Any of my old "fans" who, by some very improbable chance, happened upon this story through an author alert list are definitely in for something different. I'm older now (I believe I last published a story on here almost three years ago). My writing style has greatly changed, improved, and matured. Those old fans will also know that this is my first posted writing of a smutty fic, and so I hope it will be written well. I will not say "please go easy on me" because someone of my writing experience and life experience knows that if someone does not like the story, they either do not review, or if they do, it's highly critical and saying exactly what about the story they don't like. Thus, saying "go easy on me" is pretty much non applicable. So, if you love it, great. Tell me. (That is, if you're gutsy enough to review M stories.) If you hate it, hit me with your best shot. This is my first try at this; I'm certainly not expecting perfection.

That's it for the rant. Again, annoying, I know, but in this case necessary.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Hogwarts isn't mine. Both belong to the woman richer than the queen of England. The lyrics also are not mine. It's a song by Josh Groban, which I heard in the car yesterday, and which inspired me.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not a person to mess with or annoy. 

Most unfortunately, that was exactly what Hermione Prissy Granger was doing at that precise moment.

She didn't know it, of course, but she was still doing it nonetheless.

"…and I really think that we should increase the prefects' rounds to six days a week instead of just four… and also, we really should think about making the curfew for first through third years earlier than the fourth through seventh years… and, really, it would be quite appropriate to—Malfoy, are you even listening to me?" Hermione interrupted her own babbling and stopped her pacing to glare at Draco Malfoy, lounging on the couch across the room and staring at the ceiling.

"Every word," Malfoy replied lazily, without moving his eyes from the spot he had been examining. In all honestly, he had actually only been trying to count all the times she had said "really" in the nearly five minute speech that she had been attempting to give to her audience of one.

"Fine then, what did I just say?" she demanded, crossing her arms. Draco turned his head slightly to look at her for a moment, and then returned his gaze back to the ceiling.

"You've said 'really' about fifteen times, although I can't be exactly sure of the count; you were talking rather fast," he replied. He heard her give a very exasperated huff and would bet a lot of galleons that she had just uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, Malfoy, we are Head Boy and Girl. We are supposed to work _together_. That means you need to _listen _to me when I'm talking!"

"Yeah?" said Malfoy, sitting up. "I suppose 'working together' would also imply that when I make suggestions you're just supposed to shoot them down?"

Hermione looked a little shocked for a moment before recovering herself.

"What? _You_, make suggestions? Honestly, you must be kidding yourself--"

"No, Granger," Draco cut in, "you just never realize when I do try to 'work with you' because you cut me off before I'm even finished and then make my idea into yours."

Hermione let out an offended gasp before speaking. "I do not! I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about! I—hey, where are you going? Don't walk away from me!"

Draco was halfway to his room adjoining to the Head Common Room, paused slightly when she called on him, but then kept walking. Let her come to him. Let her realize who _really _had the power.

"You…" she started, and he heard her heels clacking on the wood floor as she stormed up behind him just as he was opening his door.

"I what?" asked Draco coldly, turning around halfway and looking down at her with frosty eyes.

"You… you…" she faltered. "Oh, nevermind. Just… just go to your room or something…"

"By my senses, I seem to be already there," he said, his gaze softening a little but his words still icy. She seemed so innocent now, vulnerable, even.

"Oh… right, then… I'll… just be going, then…" her voice faded a little and then she seemed to gather a bit more strength. "Just don't – don't talk to me for a while," she finished, and turned around and stalked off.

_I didn't plan on it_, he thought. He sighed, stepped into his room, and closed the door. He started thinking about how she had lost control of the situation once she was closer to him and realized that he was right. If it hadn't been what he was intending to do in the first place, he would have almost pitied her. In fact, in that moment where she seemed so innocent, if she hadn't been the person he loathed most in his life, second only to Prince Potter himself, he would almost think she had looked… cute.

* * *

Hours later, in the late evening, Hermione finally returned to the common room. Malfoy's words had bothered her, and she had taken a walk around the grounds to clear her head. The chilly March air had kept her senses focused, and she'd realized that Malfoy had been right. Quite often, she'd taken his ideas as her own and forgotten that it had been he to suggest them in the first place. Moreover, she'd realized that, ultimately, they did not work together in the slightest. 

She'd stopped for dinner at the kitchens on her way back to the common room, and had asked Dobby what Malfoy's favorite dessert had been. She had been slightly surprised when the little elf had replied that it was strawberry cheesecake. It seemed like such a… well, feminine choice. But, that was what Dobby had said, so she asked for two pieces of it and was now standing outside Malfoy's bedroom door holding two pieces of exquisite-looking cheesecake drizzled in strawberry sauce. (She'd had to refuse Dobby's offer to carry them for her at least five times.)

"Malfoy…?" she called through the door. There was a pause and then she heard his muffled reply.

"What, Granger?" it was slightly disdainful, but Hermione didn't let that deter her. She was determined to apologize and make things right. At the best case scenario, they could even work things out enough that they could "work together" the way they were meant to.

"I… er… well, could you… I mean… may I come in?" she finally stuttered out. She had debated several ways of saying "open the door," but after determining all of them sounded anywhere from 'just slightly' to 'much too' rude, she decided on the traditional. There was yet another pause, and then the door swung open about halfway. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment before opening it wide.

"What exactly are you doing, Granger?" he asked, staring at the delectable desserts she was holding.

"Apologizing, if you'll let me," she replied, holding one of the plates out to him. "I brought this for you."

He eyed her and then the dish she was offering. Deciding to stay on the safe side, he reached over and took the other plate, the one she had wanted to keep for herself. He doubted she had poisoned his, she wasn't that kind of person, but he had grown up with Death Eaters. He could never be too careful.

"Thanks," he said roughly. There was an awkward pause where they stared at each other as if they'd never seen each other before.

"So… may I come in?" Hermione asked again, trying to look as sincerely apologetic as she could. He hesitated slightly.

"Sure," he said finally. He turned around and walked into his room, sitting down on the edge of his bed and motioning to an armchair for Hermione. He really was astonished that she had done this for him, and he didn't even care to know how she knew he liked strawberry cheesecake. He wondered briefly if maybe she was plotting something, but then realized that Hermione was basically an honest person. She didn't "plot against" anyone… except Umbridge, but even Draco had thought Umbridge was a woman straight out of hell. No, Hermione was really just an all around caring person. He would even say she was loving, even to those who didn't love her in return.

**_I have been blind, unwilling  
To see the true love you're giving  
I have ignored every blessing  
I'm on my knees confessing_**

"So," said Draco, taking a bite out of his cake. "Did you have something to say, or was the cake supposed to be the apology?" He had meant to say it as a joke, but after he heard it aloud he realized it could be offensive. Thankfully, she didn't appear to take it as such.

"Yes, I did have something to say," she began, also starting on her cake. "I realize I've been quite selfish all this year with our duties, and I never once considered that maybe you'd like a cut into the privileges, too. So, I suppose, I'm sorry for… for not really… not fully realizing that you were here, too." She blushed slightly and took another bite of cake.

Ordinarily, a statement like this, put together with cheesecake brought straight to his room by a girl he supposedly hated, would have taken him aback. But now, now that he realized who Hermione truly was, it didn't seem odd at all. He was very grateful that she had taken such efforts to make sure he knew she was truly sorry.

"I haven't exactly been the kindest of people, either, Granger," said Draco. "I haven't given you the respect you deserve as a person, and I'm sorry for that."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Hermione, looking up from her plate.

"I do," he replied. They sat there in silence for a few moments, eating the dessert that Hermione had brought. Hermione looked anywhere but at Draco, but Draco looked nowhere but at Hermione. He was studying her, studying the way she moved, the way she acted. She was sitting in the armchair by his fireplace, and she kept alternating the way her ankles were crossed when one of them would get too warm. Whenever she looked down, a lock of hair would fall into her face and she would tuck it back behind her ear without even noticing. Once she had finished her cake, she would twirl the fork around the plate to give herself something to do, not wanting to break the silence. Draco was mesmerized at everything she did. The firelight played up her features… it made her hair shine and her face glow. He couldn't believe he was admitting it, but she was actually…

"Beautiful…" he whispered aloud.

"What?" Hermione's head snapped up and Draco realized too late what he had said. He looked down and was shocked to see that his plate was clean. He hadn't even known he was eating.

"I—nothing…" he faltered.

"What's beautiful?" she asked. _Damn it, she heard_… he thought frantically. He struggled around for a good excuse and left several moments of silence before she prompted him again.

"Malfoy?" she asked gently, looking at his struggling features with concern.

"You," he finally said, caving in to the fact that he couldn't come up with a decent reply.

**_That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am staggered by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession_**

"Me what?" she asked.

Her naivety was positively unbelievable.

"You. You're what's beautiful," he said, looking away from her and standing. He walked over to his dresser and set his empty plate on it. With his hands supporting him on the edge of the bureau, he stared into the mirror above it, wondering what the world had come to, that he was actually admitting to the girl he was supposed to hate that he thought her beautiful.

"What—me?" she asked, and he heard the sound of the plate clinking on the side table next to her chair, and then the sound of her getting up. He shifted his gaze and watched her in the mirror as she slowly walked over to him. "Malfoy, what do you mean?"

Her innocence was positively unbelievable, too. He couldn't take it. He whipped around and gripped her around the shoulders, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"I mean that you, Hermione Granger, are possibly the most caring, loving, beautiful creature I have ever set eyes upon. And yes, before you ask, I mean that."

**_I have been wrong about you  
I thought I was strong without you  
For so long  
Nothing could move me  
For so long  
Nothing could change me_**

Hermione stared back at him, too scared to move, but too awed to care that she couldn't move anyway.

"I—thank you…" she replied softly, still in disbelief. This was Malfoy. He hated her. She hated him.

But did she really?

She had realized that he had been trying to help all year. She had appreciated him for his efforts after realizing that. She had wanted to bring him dessert, and made sure it was his favorite before doing so. She decided to sit in his room with him and simply talk to him.

No, she guessed she didn't hate him. No one who honestly did those things for a person could hate them. She didn't really _like _him, but she was starting to see his better side.

Perhaps, at the moment, she and Malfoy were having mutual feelings about each other – each seeing the good in the other…

"Hermione…" said Draco softly. Hermione's eyebrows raised a little. He had used her given name. Not her surname. Hermione. Not Granger. She liked the way it sounded when he said it. Her mind was whirling. This was really quite the experience, realizing the good side of Draco Malfoy…

She gasped as one of Draco's hands moved from her shoulder to under her chin, gently pulling her into him.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

And in that moment, Hermione Granger melted.

"Draco…" she said slowly, staring deeper into his gray eyes. Her lips were left slightly parted, and Draco simply couldn't help himself. He leaned down slowly… and caught her lips with his own.

**_Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am captured by your beauty  
Your unassuming grace  
And I feel my heart is turning  
Falling into place  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession_**

Hermione was shocked to feel him kiss her, and even more shocked when her body, seeming to work apart from the will of her mind, decided to kiss him back. His lips were soft and gentle, very much in contrast to the rough ones of Viktor. She'd heard the rumor floating around school that Draco was practically irresistible once he'd kissed you. Now she knew it was true. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her torso, one around her waist, the other at her neck, pulling her closer to him. He stroked the back of her neck as he kissed her, creating a rhythm. She gasped when she felt his tongue touch her lower lip, yet wasn't really surprised when she found her tongue meeting his. She moaned as his tongue danced with hers and explored her mouth. She felt his kiss starting to get rougher, and then he began kissing down her jaw until he was kissing her neck. She moaned again as she felt his expert mouth working wonders on her delicate skin and causing unimaginable thoughts to enter her mind.

Draco knew he was driving her wild. Hell, she was driving _him _wild. She was a better kisser than he'd thought she'd be – obviously Krum had taught her well. And her skin – her skin tasted almost divine. He wondered if that was what virgin skin tasted like – for he was sure Hermione had never had sex with anyone, and wouldn't be surprised to learn she had never even been felt up. He couldn't believe he was admitting it to himself, but, right now, he wanted to be the one to break both of those records. He moved from her neck up to her ear, playing with it with his tongue slowly and then pausing to breathe slowly in her ear. He knew it would give her chills of desire. Sure enough, he heard her moan again – this time sounding more desperate – and felt himself harden at the sound. She was turning him on without even trying.

"Oh Draco…" she breathed out.

"Yes, Hermione," he whispered in her ear. Her reply came in the form of her arms wrapping around him and pulling him into another kiss, this time deeper, more passionate. She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anything else. She couldn't believe it, but she did.

He kissed her back desperately, and he got braver. Slowly, he moved his right hand up her side until he had taken one of her breasts tentatively in his hand. She felt him moan into his mouth and, glad for the encouragement, began caressing her gently. When she moaned again, louder this time, he took her other breast into his left hand and massaged them both, feeling his erection getting harder all the while. However, he definitely was not expecting what came next. She pulled out of the kiss and leaned up to his ear.

"Bed. Now," she whispered. Just the words made Draco fully erect, and he easily picked her up and laid her on the bed, then pulled his wand out of his pocket, turned around, and used it to close the door, which he had left open when they entered the room. He then set his wand on his bedside table and stared at the beauty before him. Her hair was spread across the pillows and she was turned slightly on her side. Today was Friday, so they had both had class, and while he had changed into jeans and a casual shirt during her earlier absence, she was still in her school uniform, minus the robes. Her skirt was riding up a few inches above her knee, and her shirt had come untucked and was just begging to be unbuttoned. Her tie had been loosened, her white knee-highs were starting to slide down her calves, and her delicate heeled pumps were dangling from her toes off the edge of the bed. Her very image was calling to him, pleading for him to take her right then.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful…" he said quietly, as he climbed onto the bed, kneeling overtop of her and straddling her hips as he leaned down and put his hands on either side of her head. He stared at her for a few more seconds before leaning down and kissing her again. He allowed her to lose herself in the kiss before letting his hands wander back to her chest, never letting her lips lose contact with his. He smiled to himself as he heard the clacks of her shoes falling to the floor. As expected, she let him fondle, but he didn't know yet if she would let him undress her, so, he got a little more daring in a different respect.

He slowly traced his fingers down the front of her shirt until he felt the fabric change to her skirt. He then moved slower until he found the crook of her legs, and gently cupped his hand around where he knew her precious jewel to be, through her skirt and panties. She broke the kiss then, and for a fleeting moment Draco feared the worst as he heard her gasp, but then he heard her drawn out "ohhh, Draco…" and knew he hadn't done a thing wrong. Simple things were driving her wild. Yes, now he was sure she'd never been felt up before. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Oh, Hermione, you haven't felt anything, yet…" which, naturally, made her breathing heavier.

He caressed her between her legs for a few moments before returning his hands to her shirt, only this time at her collar. Slowly, he unbuttoned each of the pearly white buttons on her blouse, staring into her eyes all the while to keep her relaxed. Once every one was undone, he pushed the blouse off her shoulders, and she instinctively leaned up slightly to let it slide off of her arms. He cast the shirt off the side of the bed and took a moment to look at her: she looked like a B cup, and she was wearing a plain white bra, but it was a push up bra that gave her (extremely) sexy cleavage. He resisted the urge to utter again how beautiful she was and instead used one hand to gently caress the portions of her breasts that the bra didn't cover. Her eyes closed in the pleasure of feeling his hands on her bare skin, and he traced a finger along the bottom of her bra before sliding his hand under the cup and grasping her bare breast fully for the first time. Now his eyes closed at the feel of her velvety skin contrasted with her hard nipple. He slowly caressed before taking her other breast with his free hand and massaging them both. She let out a soft moan and actually managed to utter a sentence.

"Why don't… you just… take… it off…" she gasped out. Draco let out a soft growl of approval and reached around her back to find her bra clasp. She lifted her back to make it easier for him and in a few seconds he had unfastened it. She extended her arms forward as he slid it off and gazed at her perky breasts, transfixed. He had seen girls naked before, definitely, but for some reason Hermione was different. Hermione was special. Every moment he spent looking at her was one to treasure. This time he couldn't keep it in:

"Merlin, you're beautiful…"

She smiled bashfully in reply and then, to his amazement, held his wrists and guided his hands back to her breasts. She let go of him once he began fondling again. At first he kept gently caressing, but soon desire pushed him farther. He took her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinched lightly – her responsive moan encouraged him forward. He rolled her nipples deftly, allowing her to feel as much pressure as he dared put on her virgin nipples, and loving the moans of pleasure he got in reply. Soon he couldn't help himself but to catch her mouth in a kiss again, which she eagerly returned. Once again, however, his mouth found its way to her neck, and this time ventured farther downward until he was kissing the swell of her breast. He glanced up at her face and saw that her eyes were closed, so he continued down until his mouth replaced where his hand had been. He gently ran his tongue over and around her nipple, while still caressing her other breast with his hand. As her moans of pleasure got more desperate, he suddenly closed his mouth around her nipple and began sucking. He got a loud moan rewarding him for that. He experimented with different techniques before finding one that drove her crazy and spending a few moments on it, and then switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Draco…" she said softly.

"Yes?" he said, looking up at her from his work.

"Touch me again…"

"I am touching you…" he replied, playing dumb as he ran a finger up and down her torso.

"No, really touch me… you know…" she said shyly.

"Ah…" said Draco, pretending to have just understood. "You mean touch you…" he ran his hand down to between her legs and cupped her again, "…here."

"Mmm… yes…" she replied, closing her eyes.

"I don't know that I can do that yet," he said slyly.

"Why not?" she pouted.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Because right now, you are half naked, and I'm still fully dressed…"

"Mmm… I see…" she replied, and gripped the hem of his shirt, tugging it upward. He couldn't help but to notice that she did it rather awkwardly, but he was sure it was her first time every undressing someone else (and in an awkward position, too) so he helped her along when she needed it and, eventually, his shirt had been cast somewhere in the same direction that hers had been. He smirked as he saw her wide eyes at his toned torso. Six years in Quidditch and working out on his own time had given him nice chest muscles and a decent six-pack. She tentatively lifted a hand and ran her fingers gently down his torso. Her fingers were light and cold, but he loved the feeling.

Hungrily he leaned down and gave her a quick, deep kiss and then licked her ear before whispering, "Now, where were we?" He didn't give her a chance to respond before he'd answered his own question. "Oh, wait, I remember…" He then returned his hand to between her legs. "Right here, wasn't it?"

"Mmm… mmhmm…" was her reply. He worked his fingers for a few moments before he moved his hand to her inner thigh, gently caressing his way up under her skirt, her breathing getting heavier the closer he got to his prize. Finally, he cupped her vulva through her knickers and she moaned at the closer contact.

"Draco… please…" she begged.

"Please what?" he asked softly.

"Touch… me…"

"As you wish…" he replied, beaming to himself as he easily slid her knickers down her legs until he had slipped them off her ankles and tossed them in the pile with the shirts. His hand then began the agonizingly slow trip back up her legs until she was almost whimpering in anticipation. He reached up and brushed the outer lips of her vulva slightly and was not surprised to find that she was not shaved. He didn't mind either way, although shaved girls made the job easier. He gently ran his fingers through the hair before running a single finger through her wet slit, watching her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a long, low moan. Briefly he wondered if she'd ever touched herself, the way she was reacting. Knowing Hermione, probably not, he decided.

Slowly, he used his middle finger to explore her crevice, quickly locating her entrance and then her clit (eliciting another moan from her). He played with it for a bit, figuring out what best pleased her. As it turned out, just about anything he did drove her crazy with pleasure… up and down, side to side… but she actually started squirming underneath him when he decided to try doing circles around her clit.

"Ohhh, Draco…" she moaned, arching her back in pleasure. He could tell she was close to her climax already, and he didn't want that yet. He slid his finger down from her clit until it was resting over her entrance. He teased her for a moment or two before not being able to stand it himself and slowly thrusting his finger into her. She gasped, but when he pulled his finger out and thrust it in again, she moaned. Smirking, he gradually increased his speed until he'd found a rhythm that made her absolutely writhe beneath him. Once again he sensed by her reactions that her climax was close, so again, he stopped and pulled his finger out of her, instinctively lifting it to his lips and sucking her juices off of it.

"Mmm… Hermione, you taste good…" he said, giving her a seductive look. But by now, his jeans were painfully tight from his erection, desperate to be free. He glanced down at his jeans habitually and Hermione followed his gaze and saw the bulge straining at his zipper. Being an intelligent girl, she connected the dots and reached down to unbuckle Draco's belt, and then undid the button and zipper. Already Draco felt relief, but she didn't stop there… He then felt her sliding his jeans down his legs, revealing his black silk boxers. He kicked his jeans off and stared at Hermione, impressed. She, however, was staring at his boxers. Or, rather, the size of his erection through his boxers. He smirked again.

"Can I… touch it?" Hermione asked innocently. Once again he laughed inwardly at her naivety, but at the same time was thankful she was willing to stroke him… he was aching for pleasure.

"Please do…" he replied, and he watched as her hand reached for his erection. Soon she had lightly grasped it through his boxers, but even the small touch aroused him further and he moaned. At this point, instinct seemed to take over Hermione's senses, and she started stroking him. Lightly at first, but she got firmer and faster as she listened to Draco's responses. What really surprised him was when she pushed him lightly so he would lie on his side next to her, and then suddenly her hand dove into his boxers, taking him fully into her hand.

"Ohhhh, Merlin, Hermione…" he moaned. He savored every moment that she touched him. Eventually she stopped and he leaned over to her.

"My turn again," he whispered, and he reached down and stroked her clit for a few seconds before unzipping her skirt and sliding it off without even asking this time. "Sit up," he said quietly to her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to make you the happiest you've ever been," was his reply. Taking this as good enough, she slid up so her back was resting on the headboard. Draco knelt over her again and kissed her mouth, then moved down her neck, kissed each breast, then made a trail of kisses down her stomach before stopping at her vulva, where he then moved to kissing her inner thighs, tormenting her. She groaned in anticipation, and Draco decided to let her have it. He paused at her vulva, breathing hot breaths onto her wet folds, knowing it would drive her crazy. He didn't wait for her to beg this time, though, since he was just as eager himself. He gave her clit a quick flick with his tongue (she gasped) and then he moved his tongue down to her entrance and gave her one long, slow lick all the way to the top of her clit. He felt her shaking with the pleasure, and he commenced to, as he had promised, make her the happiest she'd ever been. He licked, flicked, and sucked on her clit (each getting a louder moan than the last) over and over again and even dared to thrust his tongue inside her every so often. Finally he heard her moans getting higher and more desperate and knew she was about to orgasm, quite possibly for the first time in her life. Not wanting to ruin it, he kept his rhythm and only increased his pace at slight increments, waiting for the sound he knew was coming…

"Ohhh… Oh, Merlin, Draco… Ohhh, mmmm… OH! Yes, yesss… ohhhhhh…"

He knew it had come, he could feel her pulsing against his tongue, but he kept going, letting her ride her orgasm as long as possible, until she stopped him with the three little words he had been dying to hear…

"Take me, Draco…"

He hated it, but he had to ask… "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, just take me, take me now Draco…" she pleaded. Unable to hold in a smirk, Draco took a hand and slid off his boxers, then gently lifted Hermione up off the pillows and slid her back down so she was flat on her back. He straddled her, then kissed her deeply.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" asked Hermione quietly. Draco sighed.

"Yes, it will. But," he said, and he inserted a finger into her again, evoking another moan, "it will feel ten times better than that after the initial pain." Hermione nodded, and he took that as his cue to start. He found her entrance and pushed himself in only a little and she gasped, but he knew she wasn't in pain yet. He slowly went farther in, waiting, waiting for when he knew she'd gasp and squint her eyes shut and grip his arms… Finally, when he guessed he was about three inches in, the moment came. He stopped moving and soothed her, letting her know that it would all be over in a moment and not to worry, and he leaned down and kissed her and resisted every urge to thrust into her as hard as he could… she was marvelously tight and it was taking every ounce of his self control not to be selfish. He kept moving in, slowly, as he kissed her to distract her, and finally he felt her break as she gasped into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Still, he kept moving, and finally, he was all the way in. _Merlin, she is so tight_… he thought, unable to keep his mind straight from how good she felt. And then… she tightened her walls, and Draco snapped.

"Ohhh, Hermione…" he said, and he pulled out and thrust back in, making her groan – not in pain, he was surprised to hear, but in pleasure. He did another thrust and found that she had quickly gotten over the pain. Soon his thrusts were getting faster and harder and she was beginning to meet them, matching his rhythm.

"Faster, Draco, harder…" she cried. He obeyed, loving the feel of her tight, wet walls surrounding his pulsing erection and finally he could hold it in no more and he climaxed inside of her.

"Oh, Merlin!" he yelled, feeling her walls tighten around him as his violent orgasm wracked his entire body. Finally, after one last thrust, he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. He sighed deeply, putting his hands over his face. He'd just fucked Hermione Granger… and enjoyed it… immensely. Dear Merlin, he hoped no one ever found out. He'd be mocked for the rest of his life…

Hermione cut into his thoughts, however, when she scooted up close to him and laid her head on his chest and her arm on his stomach. Smiling, he put his arm around her and decided that, for tonight, he didn't care about anything but him and the beautiful woman lying next to him.

* * *

AN: So that's it. Review if you wish. Hope it was good and you liked it.


End file.
